


Forgotten

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Has Ruined My Life [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hospital, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You had lost your memories. And that man was apologizing to you, even though you've never even seen him.





	Forgotten

Sherlock braced himself. He was going to visit you for the first time in the hospital. He hasn’t been able to think properly after the accident. He knew you had some kind of memory loss, but didn’t know how far back that reached. To be honest, Sherlock felt responsible. You got hurt because of him. He just hoped you could forgive him, he himself couldn’t.

He opened the door slowly, quietly. The steps of the nurse faded behind him as she walked away. Sherlock entered the white room. There you were. Sitting on the bed, leg in a cast, head turned towards the window. Sherlock stepped a little closer, took in how your eyes darted to him for a second before your entire head turned to face him. “Hello”, you smiled.

Sherlock smiled back at you, but that smile quickly faded. Your eyes didn’t shine like before when you looked at him. Your cheeks weren’t slightly red, and your eyes didn’t flicker down to his lips every few moments. “You… you don’t remember me”, Sherlock stated. His heart ached.

“I’m sorry… no. I don’t. Should I?” Sherlock sat down beside you on the bed. “You should, yes. But you have memory loss, so it’s understandable that you don’t remember me, or the time we spent together.” A flicker of sadness darkened your expression. “I’m sorry…” Sherlock shook his head. “I should apologize to you. Because of me… you got hurt because of me.” His eyes met yours, but you didn’t show any anger. You only showed sympathy.

“Whatever happened is in the past, and I’m sure you didn’t plan for it to happen”, you said softly, as if he was the one who was hurt.

Sherlock didn’t know how, but he swore to himself that he would make you remember. And maybe, he could make you fall in love with him again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
